Turn The Car Around
by ra2ch3el4
Summary: Booth POV. After their biggest fight yet. Songfic- Shattered Turn The Car Around by O.A.R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the song Shattered (Turn the Car Around) by O.A.R.. Or Booth, sadly.**

_In a way, I need a change_

_From this burnout scene_

_Another time, another town_

_Another everything_

"I don't think this is working, Booth," she whispered, her voice soft now in contrast to the shouting match they'd just had. "Maybe we should separate. Get new partners. Maybe… it's time for a change."

_But it's always back to you_

He hadn't known what to say. What could he say? She looked so resigned, standing there with a mix of what looked like sadness and something he couldn't place, emotions hidden behind her mask of logic. So he left.

_Stumble out, in the night_

_From the pouring rain_

_Made the block, sat and thought_

_There's more I need_

He'd trudged through the rain to his car. He sat there for a while, hands on the wheel, staring through the windshield, watching the rain fall in little rivulets on the glass. It took a few minutes for him to remember to start the ignition.

_It's always back to you_

He drove. Trying desperately not to think. Of her.

_But I'm good without you_

_Yeah, I'm good without you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

He didn't need her, he told himself. He was Special Agent Seeley Booth. He didn't need anyone. He could take care of himself. She was only a squint, for Christ's sake. An annoying, know-it-all, frustrating, insane, and absolutely beautiful squint.

_How many times can I break till I shatter? _

_Over the line can't define what I'm after_

_I always turn the car around_

He didn't know exactly when it happened. Maybe it had been gradual. But it was certain. He'd fallen in love with her, but he wasn't able to cross his own damn line. And now his heart broke more every time he saw her, every time they fought, every time she smiled at him. He didn't know how much more his heart could take.

_Give me a break let me make my own pattern _

_All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered_

_I always turn the car around_

He tried giving her time, letting her slowly break down her walls. But waiting, not knowing how she really felt, was just hurting him worse every day. But he wasn't willing to take the risk of losing her, even if he could never have her in the way he wanted. So he kept driving, faster and faster, trying to focus on only the road and the rain pelting the windshield.

_I had no idea that the night_

_Would take so damn long_

_Took it out, on the street_

_While the rain still falls_

_Push me back to you_

As he drove further and further away, he slowed down more and more, until he was barely at a crawl. He wanted to speed ahead, get as far away as possible, but he kept seeing her face: her sadness and that trace of what he now realized was fear.

_But I'm good without you_

_Yeah I'm good without you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

He'd told himself time and again he didn't need her, but he knew himself, and her, too well. She tried to lie, but he could always read her. And he'd seen the fear flash across her face. What if she needed him as much as he needed her?

_How many times can I break till I shatter? _

_Over the line can't define what I'm after_

_I always turn the car around_

_Give me a break let me make my own pattern _

_All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered_

_I always turn the car around_

Maybe they'd both crossed his line. Crossed it at the same time without telling the other, so they still ended up on opposite sides.

_Give it up, give it up, baby_

_Give it up, give it up, now_

_Now_

Maybe it was time for them to give in. To what they really wanted, to their hearts, to each other.

_All I can feel is the realness I'm faking_

_Taking my time but it's time that I'm wasting_

_Always turn the car around_

He was tired of pretending. He'd spent all this time waiting, not taking a chance on her, on them.

_How many times can I break till I shatter? _

_Over the line can't define what I'm after_

_I always turn the car around_

He was ready. And he knew she would be too.

Back the way he came, he turned the car around.


End file.
